All Figured Out
by NarutoFanatic17
Summary: He said, "We'll be happy because a place where someone is thinking of you, that's a place you can call home and I'm always thinking of you, teme." AU, YAOI, SASUNARU, ONE SHOT - "I'm in love with the side of someone you've never seen." And in all honesty, that was the truth, because nobody had ever seen the side of Naruto that Sasuke had seen.


**-But what if here and now I tell you that I'm all figured out...Or maybe I just like how that sounds-**

**All Figured Out**

**Author:** NarutoFanatic17 (a.k.a Naru-Chan)

**Pairing:** SasuNaru (Sasuke+Naruto)

**Genre:** Romance (AU - Alternate Universe)

**Warnings: RATED M**, SASUNARU, Swearing, LEMON, YAOI, Sasuke's rabid fangirls and bullying.

**Summary: **_He said, "We'll be happy because a place where someone is thinking of you, that's a place you can call home and I'm always thinking of you, teme." AU, YAOI, SASUNARU_

**NARU-CHAN'S NOTE: **So I'm writing this while on holiday and I'll probably upload it when I get back. I tried writing other fics, honest, but I failed cause I didn't end up finishing them. But I liked this fic and I dunno, something about it really made me want to finish it :33 Anyways, please read, review, fave and all :DD thanks! Much appreciated, free cookies for all x]

**I'm just a moment, so don't let me pass you by, we could be a story in the morning but we'll be a legend tonight**

_'I know he's the school's heartthrob, I know he's an Uchiha, I know the rabid fangirls will probably murder me...And I know he's my best-friend yet I just can't help but love him... OH MY GOD. THAT WAS SO CHEESY! WHAT HAS BECOME OF NARUTO UZUMAKI, KING OF ALL RAMEN?!'_

And it was then in the middle of English, Naruto decided to shout, "FOR FUCK'S SAKE! I'M STRAIGHT OKAY?!" And then the whole class turned around, including their teacher, Kakashi Hatake, who was writing on the whiteboard, everyone just gave him the 'What the fuck Naruto' look, well the whole class except Sasuke whom just face-palmed while muttering something about how his best-friend was a complete and utter idiot. The blonde boy turned completely red, before fainting on the spot, Hinata-Style.

_'Eh... Why am I at our apartment..?'_ He thought as his cerulean eyes confirmed that indeed, he was inside his apartment. Shaking his head vigorously, he stood before proceeding to walk towards the bathroom. Naruto stiffened on the spot when he heard a voice coming from the other room but relaxed when he identified the voice. He crept towards the edge of the room door, trying to hear what Sasuke was saying. Oh? You didn't know... Sasuke and Naruto live in the same apartment :3

Naruto inwardly smirked when he realised that Sasuke's phone was on loudspeaker.

"SASUKE-KUN! WHY?!"

"Look I told you! I don't want anything to do with you anymore Karin! That was just a one-night thing, a spur of the moment. I was dead drunk for Kami-Sama's sake! I didn't know what the hell I was doing! Leave me the fuck alone or I'll seriously report you to the police."

"...Sasuke-kun... Just tell me why?"

"BECAUSE I FUCKING LOVE SOMEONE ELSE!"

**-Get a grip, slip and trip over clumsy, careless words-**

There was a loud gasp on the other line and a quiet muffled one from Naruto. _'H-He loves someone?! Oh Kami... I've gotta find out who it is.'_

"SASUKE UCHIHA. I'll stop annoying you on one condition. Tell me who you love!"

Sasuke exhaled deeply, before muttering, "Fuck it..."

"I'm in love with the side of someone you've never seen." And with a click, he ended the call.

Naruto inwardly cursed before flopping onto his bed and diving under the covers, pretending to sleep. Not even a minute later, Sasuke walked in. Sighing, the onyx eyed boy muttered 'dobe' before stroking Naruto's sun-kissed hair.

Meanwhile, under the covers, Naruto was having a mini heart attack. _'Sasuke you teme!'_

"Dobe, you're probably dead asleep and somewhere off in Ramen Dreamland but I'm gonna tell you anyway... After you fainted during English, the teacher told me to take you straight home and so I had to fucking carry your fat unconscious ass all the way back home. And since you were so out of it, I had to carry you bridal style through the whole of Konohagakure road, Kirigakure avenue, Hoshi (star) street and Niji (rainbow) street. Totally sucked and I had to avoid all the fangirls. AND EVERYONE WAS GIVING ME THESE WEIRD LOOKS! I really freaking hate you. God dammit, if you weren't that special to me then I would've already killed you by now."

_'Special..? I think... I think my heart actually just skipped a beat. Geez what the heck is this! I've become some sort of cheesy sandwich. Loving teme is very bad for my health...' _Naruto thought as his face began to heat up.

Sasuke suddenly stopped stroking Naruto's hair and left the room. Naruto decided to stay in bed for another twenty minutes before getting up so that it didn't look too suspicious. As he entered the kitchen, he cringed at the site before him. Sasuke was sprawled out on the tiled floor with a bottle of scotch in his hand while the several other empty bottles of scotch lay scattered on the floor, his eyes closed and his phone in his other hand. "TEME?!" Naruto shouted as he kneeled down, fear spreading through him like wild fire when the Uchiha didn't reply.

"Fuck fuck fuck!" Using Sasuke's phone, he dialled Neji's number. "What do you want Sasuke?" Neji said irritably. "N-N-Ne-Neji..." Naruto was beginning to break down. "Naruto?!" Pulling himself together, he spoke, "Neji, you're training to become a doctor right? I need you to come to our apartment right now. Please!" And with that, Naruto hung up before proceeding to sob. Naruto's face and hands sprawled out on top of Sasuke's chest.

"Stupid fucking teme! Why the fuck do you have to go die without telling me who you love?! YOU-" Naruto stopped himself halfway as there was a knock at the door.

"Ey Naruto! Open the-" Neji was cut off mid sentence as the blonde slammed the door open. "INSIDE NOW." He commanded as he ushered Neji inside before shutting the door. "Is that...Sasuke..?" The Hyuuga questioned, clearly uncertain. The blonde nodded as Neji knelt down next to Sasuke, checking his pulse and doing all that doctor-like stuff.

Around half an hour later and Naruto praying his heart out, Neji finally spoke. "He needs bed-rest, a lot of it, I don't think he has alcohol poisoning but his temperature isn't stable. He needs body warmth, call his girlfriend if he has one or whatever, tell them to cuddle up with him. Tomorrow afternoon, try feeding him and give him tons of fluid so he can wash-out the alcohol and all. Stay safe alright, see ya Naruto." Neji finished off as he stood, patting Naruto on the shoulder. "Thanks Neji and bye." Naruto said as he shut the door.

Walking back over to Sasuke, he sighed. "How the hell am I gonna carry him all the way to the bed?!"

_**'When you're broken and you're shattered, I will save you from disaster, you can take my heart if yours won't beat, were forever, forever, forever unstoppable~' **_Naruto ignored his ringing cell as he half-picked up and half-dragged Sasuke back to their room. As he placed Sasuke on the bed, pulling a blanket over him, his cell dropped out of his hand and tumbled/sort of rolled, under the bed.

He extended his hand underneath the bed in search of his phone but what he grabbed wasn't his phone but a torn and faded journal, yet the writing inside was still readable, and Naruto immediately knew it wasn't his. The blonde leaned against the bed as his cerulean eyes scanned through the unknown journal. But then he realised, the scrawly yet neat handwriting of his best friend. _'This... This is Sasuke's journal.' _He began reading one of the entries, smiling to himself as he read the thoughts of a 10 to 15 year old Sasuke.

**ENTRY 17**** (Age 10)**

_I met a boy named Naruto today. He was sitting in my secret spot, crying... He told me his parents died when he was born. And he was raised by his Uncle Jiraiya but then when Naruto was 7, Jiraiya was murdered by a gang called the Akatsuki. And so he's been living on the streets by himself all this time. He was like me. Alone. No place to call home. No family. I think we could be friends._

**ENTRY 34**** (Age 12)**

_Me and dobe made a promise today that we'd eventually buy an apartment of our own and escape from the orphanage. He said, "We'll be happy because a place where someone is thinking of you, that's a place you can call home and I'm always thinking of you, teme. We'll get outta here, I promise!" I believe him._

**ENTRY 41** **(Age 13)**

_I haven't had much time to write in this journal because me and dobe have been too busy planning an escape and earning money from our secret jobs. And even though, the pay is super low and we're still stuck in this orphanage, we'll get out eventually._

**ENTRY 53**** (Age 13)**

_The orphanage kids have become mean... The girls were picking on Naruto today, I watched from behind a tree. They said mean things like;_

_"Ew! You have whiskers... Are you an animal? They need to put you in a cage."_

_"His hair is so damn blonde, God. It's blinding me, how ugly!" _

_"Your eyes are fake! No one can have eyes that blue, freak."_

_"Without Sasuke, you're just a weak, little, pathetic thing. You always need him to protect you."_

_"Sasuke is so cute and hot, I don't even understand why he's friends with a freak like you." _

_Tears began welling up in Naruto's eyes and just as I was going to step in, a small girl beat me to it. She was our age but looked very fragile and shy. _

_"D-D-Don't be m-mean!" The girl stuttered, Naruto looked up at her through his tears and gave her a broken smile. But then all the girls ganged up on her and started shouting at her. "SHUT UP YOU STUPID STUTTERING GIRL! Nobody likes you! Go away!"_

_Naruto looked angry, even from afar I could tell. And then he grabbed the shy girl and brought her to his side and began speaking in a cool voice that had hidden rage behind it, "Honestly, just look at all of you. You all love Sasuke and yet you're picking on his __**best friend**__, I wonder how Sasuke would react if he found out. And you have no right to tease this pretty girl." He said, pointing to the stuttering girl as she blushed. When he said that, rage sort of bubbled up in me... But I just dismissed it._

_I don't really recall what happened after that, I think I went in to save Naruto and hugged him in front of all the girls and told them off. That girl's name was Hinata. She was really nice and soon became a close friend of ours._

**ENTRY 62**** (Age 14)**

_I think I may like..._ (The name had been too faded to read, but Naruto could make out the letters T and A, he wondered if it was Hinata...)

**ENTRY 77**** (Age 15)**

_Naruto and I finally got out of that hell-hole and dragged Hinata with us. Hinata had lived in the apartment Naruto and I bought for around a month. But she had made friends in school, namely with three girls who lived together. Tenten, Ino and Sakura. She was happy enough to live with them and soon moved out, thanking us for everything. Naruto put on a brave face when she was leaving but then we all ended up crying because, in all honesty, she was the only person whom had ever been able to break through, well actually try to, the many walls the dobe and I kept between ourselves. She promised to visit every month. After we hugged her and said our final goodbyes, we both crashed onto the couch, well Naruto sitting on top of me, his eyes were so God damned blue. And I don't know, but I'm positive that I might be in love with him... _

**ENTRY****【****UNKNOWN****】**

_It's been two years since I wrote in this journal and some of the pages are missing. Naruto's not home yet, he's probably at his part-time job. And I still can't believe I wrote about how I loved him, how embarrassing. But then again, not much has changed. Dobe is still dobe and Hinata still visits every month. And then there's the small sliver of hope that I still cling to, the hope that one day he might like me back. That sounds way too ugh, that is not the Sasuke Uchiha everyone knows. But then again, there was only one person who ever truly knew me._

**-So would you come back in the middle of the night and tell me everything is gonna be alright?-**

Naruto closed the journal and situated it on his lap, he let out a breath. "Wow." But the one line that 15 year old Sasuke had written just kept running through his mind, _'__Naruto sitting on top of me, his eyes were so God damned blue. And I dunno, but I'm positive that I might be __**in**__**love**__ with him...'_

Quietly, he placed the journal back under the bed before getting up and snuggling under the covers, wrapping his arms around the Uchiha, it was 2am when Naruto finally fell asleep...

_**'When you're broken and you're shattered, I will save you from disaster, you can take my heart if yours won't beat, were forever, forever, forever unstoppable~' **_At around 11am, Naruto's phone began to ring, luckily he had already awoken at around 10:30am. " Yo. Ramen King speaking!" He answered, swiftly putting his phone on loudspeaker since he was way too lazy to hold his phone up to his ear, to his surprise a female voice replied, "Hi N-Naruto..." The blonde immediately recognised the voice, it was Hinata.

"Hinata? What's up?" He glanced at the clock that he and Sasuke had chose and bought together.

"N-Nothing, Neji t-told me that S-Sasuke isn't w-well... Is he alright now?"

"Yeah, don't worry. He's better now!" But Naruto wasn't really sure of his answer.

"Okay then and um, N-Naruto... Do you still l-like Sasuke?" Hinata was the only person that knew about Naruto liking Sasuke, she supported it and for that, Naruto was glad. Hinata hadn't really ever liked anyone, at one point, she had told Naruto she thought she might've loved him but it turned out that it was just brotherly love.

"Yeah. I still love him but it sucks, because he loves someone else."

"No. I just love the side of someone I'm always seeing." Naruto spun around, staring straight into the obsidian eyes that belonged to the one and only, Sasuke Uchiha. He dropped his phone, the call somehow ended on impact, or well that's what he thought... "S-S-Sasuke?!" Naruto was, to be blunt, mindfucked. "B-B-But wha?! You were like asleep two minutes ago?! You were unconscious!" Sasuke just smirked and sat down on the edge of the bed, patting the spot next to him, indicating that Naruto should sit down.

"First you have to promise not to get mad." Sasuke started, his voice dry. He grabbed a bottle of water from inside the bedside drawer and took a swig. "Okay I promise! Just tell me!" Wrapping an arm around Naruto, whom blushed and tried to get away, he began.

"Okay well, here's how it happened. Remember two weeks ago when you ate that expired ramen and you had to go to hospital for excessive vomitting and diarrhea and overall food poisoning. While you were there, I happened to bump into Neji who, as you know, is training to become a doctor. And he had somehow figured out, along the years, my affection towards you. And so he had figured out that I loved you." Sasuke paused to check Naruto's reaction. And what a reaction it was, his whole face up until his ears had turned red. In fear of rejection, (which basically had never happened to the heartthrob before and probably will never) Sasuke quickly continued.

"Well then, he said he was sick of us two just 'floating', literally, he literally said 'floating'. Anyways, back to the point, and since we still hadn't gotten together yet, he devised a plan. The plan was set to take place yesterday, which it did. All those bottles of scotch had been poured down the drain, I didn't drink any of them. (Naruto butted in at that point, yelling about how it was a waste of money to which Sasuke retorted; "You're not the one who had to give around 700 dollars to the hospital because their stupid best friend, who is a hungry-piece-of-crap, ate expired ramen.") So yesterday at school, before I left along with you, Neji had given me some sleeping pills. They apparently render you unconscious but then you're still able to hear the things going on around you. And we both figured you'd call Neji first instead of an ambulance, which you did. And Neji lied about all the alcohol poisoning, bed rest and all. And the Hinata thing was just pure coincidence... And just one question, do you love me?"

Naruto was pissed off, how the hell could Sasuke do something like that?! But then again, he found out that Sasuke actually did love him back. Grinning, Naruto punched Sasuke on the arm. "You fucking devious teme! But yeah...I really do love you... HAH! THAT'S THE COMPOSURE OF NARUTO UZUMAKI, KING OF ALL RAMEN!" He stood up and started spinning around the room and then Naruto crashed into the wall. _**(AN: I would absolutely love it if someone picked up on this :33 JR)**_ "Yeah...Sure..." Sasuke mumbled.

Naruto slowly walked up to Sasuke before pressing his lips to the Uchiha's. Sasuke kissed back hard. And soon enough, they were on the bed. Shirts were thrown off and trousers wriggled out of and kicked off. It wasn't a gentle process but then again, they both had waited way too long for this.

**LEMON START**

Beneath Sasuke, Naruto mewled. Smirking, Sasuke tweaked one of Naruto's nipples before putting his mouth over it, his hot tongue swirling around it in a, to Naruto, delicious motion. As he did the same to the other one, Naruto ran his hands through soft spiky hair, tugging and scraping. Moaning at various times. Sasuke lifted his head and went to kiss Naruto, though this time, it was gentle. As Sasuke trailed his hands down Naruto's torso, he swiftly slipped his hand into Naruto's, as expected, orange boxers.

He began stroking Naruto's member, his cold hands sending waves of pleasure through Naruto. "F-Fuck! Teme?! The hell did you learn how to do that from." Naruto asked. But Sasuke just smirked before pulling Naruto and his own boxers off. The blonde gulped hard when he saw just how big Sasuke's member was. _'How the fuck is that going to fit inside me?!' _Was basically the only thing running through Naruto's mind at a hundred miles a minute.

Naruto was panicking, he didn't have any lube and he sure as hell wasn't gonna let Sasuke put that ginormous thing inside him without some sort of lube. "Don't worry." Sasuke said as he reached towards the locked drawer, producing a key from god-knows-where, and unlocked it. As he opened it, Naruto stared wide-eyed. WHO KEEPS THREE FREAKING TUBES OF LUBE WITH THEM?! Grabbing one of the tubes, he squeezed out the substance. Rubbing it all over his member and Naruto's entrance.

He was trying to keep a brave face, Sasuke could tell. So he leaned down and kissed Naruto. And Naruto kissed back and then nodded. Sasuke positioned himself at Naruto's entrance before swiftly entering and earning a muffled scream from Naruto. "Holy fuck teme!" Naruto shouted as Sasuke began thrusting in and out of Naruto. Around 4 thrusts later and Naruto's constant yelling, Sasuke had finally located Naruto's sweet spot. And so he repeatedly hit that spot while grabbing Naruto's neglected member and pumping it. "Sa-Sas... Urg.. TEMEEEEE!" Naruto screamed out in ecstasy as he came and Sasuke continued thrusting into Naruto a few more times, groaning Naruto's pet name (Dobe) as he came.

**LEMON END**

"Oh Kami... I really love you, ya know!" Naruto exclaimed with a smile, basking in the aftermath of their, quoted by Naruto; 'Absolutely awesome sex that could be compared to eating first class ramen while floating on a cloud while Sasuke hugged you and you hugged him. The 'you' being me of course!' Sasuke had chuckled quite a bit that before saying, "Yeah I know and I love you too." Sasuke replied with a soft smile as he wrapped his arm around Naruto before placing a kiss atop of the blonde's forehead.

"I guess I've liked you from the start without knowing it...Remember when we were twelve and I said; '_"We'll be happy because a place where someone is thinking of you, that's a place you can call home and __**I'm always thinking of you, teme.**__ We'll get outta here, I promise."'_See, I'm always thinking of you, literally." Naruto finished with a chuckle as Sasuke let out a tiny, crooked, sort of smile.

"Oh yeah, by the way I honestly think that 12 year old Sasuke is bloody adorable! Your journal entries are really something yaknow." Naruto said with a cheeky grin. Sasuke's face paled as he shouted, "YOU READ THEM?!"

**-But when it works, it works, **_**and when it's broke it's perfect**_**-**

END! Hope you enjoyed it :33 thanks for reading and please leave a review? Sorry for any typo's, errors or etc! :DD

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**V**


End file.
